


OMG! gamzee makara x lucky guy? pee? homestuck identity v crossover not fake not clickbait actually real

by adioscalibrator



Category: Homestuck, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, identityv - Freeform, idv - Freeform, mspa - Freeform, wip never to be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adioscalibrator/pseuds/adioscalibrator
Summary: so this isn’t fully finished lol, this is totally ironic. also this will never be finished. posted by bishop( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡
Relationships: Gamzee x Lucky Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	OMG! gamzee makara x lucky guy? pee? homestuck identity v crossover not fake not clickbait actually real

Lucky Guy woke up with a jolt.  
“Augh.. God...” He was wearing that stupid maid dress again! But, he wasn’t in the manor? Lucky looked around, seemed to be a messy room, and he was on an oddly soft horn pile. “W-Wha-?” He said to himself. “Where am I?” He whispered softly. Luckys’ heart skipped a beat. “Oh no... oh no oh no oh no!!” He grabbed his hair with hands. Horror filled his face. “What if this is some sick prank the manor is playing on me? The oldest survivor!! I was here the longest! Why do they always torment me!!” He yell-whispered to himself. But the. he heard a honk. Not one produced by horn or some sorts, but one produced by someone. It came from around the horn pile. He peered slightly, not to make a sound, around the horn pile. And there he saw... a gray figure, who seemed to be wearing long horns. Fear overcame him. “Honk...” The figure said. It yawned, out stretching its arms. “So, Tavbro, what did you want to-“ It turned over to lucky. Its face dropped from delight to confusion. “Woaaah dude, how did you do that?” Lucky was petrified. “Haha, where are your motherfucking horns, my guy? How did you hide them... and are you...” The thing put its thumb and finger on its chin. (Fuckboy style) And it blushed a little? “Are you wearing a dress?” It soon hit Lucky that, this was real. He was really on a pile of horns facing some sort of creature. Lucky calmed down. “I-Is this some room in the manor? Are you a new hunter?!” Lucky said as he sat up, a few honks coming from the horns. The thing reeled it’s head back in even more confusion. “Manor? Hunter?” it started, “What? No... haha, you’re not Tavbro are you...” The thing paused for a moment. Lucky was confused on who this “Tavbro” could be. “Ahh, I should introduce myself! I’m Gamzee Makara, you are?” The thing smiled slyly, it seemed to be looking at the mid part of the dress. Lucky blushed out of embarrassment, “I’m Lucky Guy.” Gamzee looked amazed. He leaned in close, obvious he knew almost nothing of personal space. Gamzee felt the “skirt” part of the dress, Lucky blushed furiously. He did nothing though, and continued to let Gamzee feel his dress. Gamzees hand led up Luckys body. To feel every part.   
Lucky sat still, his face almost a bright red instead of a white. Gamzee moved, and adjusted his crotch. “Motherfuck, I’ve been holding this piss in the whole entire time. Lucky looked at him strangely. “Um... and?” Lucky said.

**Author's Note:**

> and this is we’re it ends... thanks for reading lol!!!!!!!!


End file.
